


This Isn't Real

by Harlequin_Faery



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, i might edit this a lil idk man, im not original ik ik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Faery/pseuds/Harlequin_Faery
Summary: "We need to ensure that the next generation is healthy, after some miscarriages and infant deaths, we can't risk letting nature take it's course."





	1. To Ensure Healthy Offspring

**Author's Note:**

> IK this trope is used a lot for them im not original ik but i love them and i had to man

We had no warning that this was going to be happening, I guess the overseer thought we were too naive to know when we were younger.

But I think it would've been better, better than having empty dreams of falling in love, crushes, first kisses, with boys that you would never be able to talk to after your 18th birthday. So much empty hope.

 

We were all gathered in the classroom, the Overseer stood with Mr. Brotch, explaining what needed to be done.

"I have decided, that the best thing to ensure the next generation is healthy and evolutionary sound, is to assign you each with the partner that has the most compatible genes, so that is to ensure healthy offspring." I looked up at him in confusion, and I could feel my stomach knotting up as each second went by.

"So what you just expect us to pop out babies?" Christine blurted out.

"We need to ensure that the next generation is healthy, after some miscarriages and infant deaths, we can't risk letting nature take it's course." He said in such a matter of fact way, I wanted to heave.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away, I wasn't about to cry in front of everyone.

"I will now read out the assigned pairs." He announced.

I rubbed my forehead softly, brushing my blonde hair out of my face while I tried not to hyperventilate.

"Freddie Gomez and Amata Almodovar." _Well there goes the most decent boy in the whole class._ I thought. I did have a crush on Freddie when I was young, he was my first kiss when we were 12, and he was the only one in that stupid gang that never teased me.

"Paul Hannon Jr. and Susie Mack." I tried not to audibly sigh. Paul was a nice guy, a great catch, I sort of felt bad he had to end up with Susie.

"Wally Mack and Christine Kendall." _Thank god for that, I'd off myself before I said I do._ I thought before I realized what had happened.

"And that only leaves." Now I really wanted to heave.

"Butch DeLoria and Eve Taylor." The Overseer's voice echoed through my head, every syllable hitting me like a brick.

He continued on as if he didn't just throw a wrench in all my dreams. "All but one of you," he glanced at Butch. "are 17, when the younger of your pairs turns 18, you are to be wed. But until then you should court, get to know this person you will be spending the rest of your life with!" He grinned, that shit eating vault-tec grin that made my blood boil.  He noticed my glare. "Some of you have less time to get acquainted than others." His words pierced through me.

He was right, my 18th birthday was but 2 short months away, I could feel my youth slipping away. Only, I thought it was a good thing before today.

The Overseer started to gather all his papers. "After you are all married you will move in together, and then the new generation will be born!" He left us with another grin.

 

We all gathered around Mr. Brotch when the Overseer left.

"He can't make us do this can he? What if we already like someone else?" Susie asked, poor Susie has had a thing for Butch since 6th grade, they make a good match I mean, they're both sociopaths.

"Susie the Overseer has exasperated all other options." He said in a calm voice.

"This is insane." I piped up. "We're not animals, he can't breed us until there's a sufficient population of workers." I exclaimed.

"Eve that is not what is happening. This is all for the best." He assured us. "You will all learn to love each other in time, and if not, that's nothing the vault marriage counselor can't solve." He winked at me.

I had almost forgotten about my G.O.A.T. assigned job. "Yeah right, like I'm doing that job after today, I'm going to work with my father in the clinic, like I planned."

Mr. Brotch sighed as I walked away. "You'll have to take it up with the Overseer."

I walked out of the room as the crowd around his desk began to ask more hopeless questions.

"Eve! Wait up!" Amata ran after me.

"Did your father say anything about this to you?" I asked Amata softly, trying not to accuse her of anything.

"No way! I swear Eve, if I did I would've told him off myself." She exclaimed, I didn't really believe that she'd ever speak back to her father, but I believed that she didn't know anything. That was just like him to spring this on his own daughter.

"This is all so horrible." I felt a tear run down my face.

"I know, and I'm sorry about Freddie, I know you liked him." She apologized, running a hand through her curly brown hair, which was down for once.

I scoffed. "That was kid stuff Amata, I never wanted to marry him, I don't wanna marry anyone really." I sighed, wiping another tear away.

"Maybe this is better? Like better than miscarriages and infant deaths." She sighed, trying to be optimistic.

"But Amata, I didn't ever want to get pr--"

"Hey! Nosebleed!" I heard Butch yell as him and his cronies walked up to us. I tried to discreetly wipe my eyes so they wouldn't see.

"I know your all excited to get hitched to the leader of the tunnel snakes and all, but I'm kinda with Susie, sorry to break it to ya." He acted like I should be crushed.

I scoffed. "Tell that to the Overseer, please, I would love nothing more for you and Susie to get married and have equally as mediocre children and never have to speak to either one of you again." I spat, my words laced with venom.

He looked thrown off for a second, his blue eyes glaring at me, I don't know what he could've expected. "What the fuck ever Nosebleed, we both know that if it wasn't for the freak show overseer, you would've just died an old maid." He laughed.

"Fuck you, Butch." I spat, walking away with Amata.

"Yeah you wish!" He exclaimed, flashing me his pearly whites before laughing obnoxiously with his gang of imbeciles.

 

I arrived at the clinic looking for my dad, Amata had run off to look for her own father.

"Eve?" Dad looked at me as I walked to his desk, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Did you know about this?" I tried my best not to let my voice break.

"Oh honey, they said that if I told you anything, they would take all our ration cards away. And I wasn't sure that he would go through with it. He seemed apprehensive at the fact of Amata ending up with someone he didn't approve of, when he saw it was Freddie I suppose that was good enough." He sighed.

"And do you know who I got paired up with?" He nodded. "Only the single person that hates me the most." I began to sob.

"Oh Eve, I'm sure he doesn't hate you." He hugged me gently as I cried into his chest.

"But he does dad, he does and I hate him too." I choked out. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die like mom did." I began to cry hysterically, the thought of dying in childbirth had been weighing on me for quite some time.

"You're not going to, the whole reason why you got paired was to ensure the safest delivery and health." He tried to convince me,  but I could see his eyes begin to well up.

"And what kind of a life is a child going to have? With parents that hate each other?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

He hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I really am." He said with sincerity.


	2. Like Mother Like Daughter

2 months came and went with no word from Butch, he had made it clear that he wanted no part in this. I wasn't about to make him play house with me before I had to. I still had some hope the Overseer wouldn't go through with this insane scheme of his.

I had been busy studying anyways, I didn't have time to "court" anyone, even if they didn't disgust me.

I was studying medicine obviously, I still wanted to work with my father, but I also had to study psychology to be the stupid G.O.A.T. assigned marriage counselor.

 

I was walking to the clinic to help my dad when I heard the Overseer's almost inhuman voice through the intercom.

"Eve Taylor and Butch Deloria to the Overseer's office."

I sighed, wondering if I could just pretend I didn't hear anything, but I decided against it.

I arrived to the office before Butch, obviously. My blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I had a polite smile on my face, but it didn't reach my blue eyes.

I sat down in one of the chairs, trying not to fidget around.

"Hello Ms. Taylor, or should I start saying Mrs. Deloria?" He smirked.

I gulped. "E-Eve is fine sir." He frowned at me right before Butch walked in.

"Mr. Deloria, please sit down, we need to go over both of your responsibilities as Vault citizens." He stated.

Butch sat in the chair next to me, he glanced over to me before the Overseer began speaking again. Butch's lip was busted and bruised from some dumb fight he got in with Wally.

"So, since you two decided to elect out of the allotted two months to get acquainted with each other, this transition will be ever more difficult on you." He sighed.

"We don't need to get to know each other! I've known him my whole life, he hates my guts." I exclaimed.

Butch looked generally shocked at me speaking back to the Overseer.

"Eve! I must implore you to put your childish differences aside, for the future of the vault." He said.

"Well sorry man, there's no way in hell I'm gonna bang Nosebleed." Butch scoffed, the Overseer was shocked by his vulgarity.

"Shut the fuck up Butch, like I'd ever let you touch me." I scowled at him.

"Okay enough!" The Overseer yelled at us. "I don't think I need to remind you Eve, that your birthday is in 2 days, and you two will be married and you two will bear children, and you'll be happy about it." Every word made my eyes well up. "And I shouldn't have to tell you two that infidelity is against vault rules, which will result in revoking of certain privileges." He stated, I knew what he meant, he meant ration cards, hot water, electricity, he could call anything a privilege and then take it away.

Butch actually looked worried now, god forbid he can't make out with Susie Mack in the storage closet.

"You will be moved in together after you are wed." He said. "And I would start getting excited because, whether you two like it or not, this is the only wedding you're getting." I rubbed my forehead. "Now have a good day you two, you're dismissed."

I couldn't help but cry when we left the office. The last thing I wanted was to cry in front of Butch Deloria, but I couldn't bring myself to care, this was really happening.

"Shut up Nosebleed, don't be such a baby." He responded to my crying with absolute insensitivity.

I continued crying into my hands. "We hate each other, we always will." He didn't respond, I just walked away and went home.

 

***

 

My father saved my mother's dress. It was simple and white but had yellowed over time, the veil wasn't torn or frayed, he had tried his best to take care of it. I didn't even know he had saved it, I hadn't planned on getting married at all, but it was nice of him to save it. Amata pin curled my hair the night before, she insisted that I look nice for my wedding, I humored her, I wouldn't be seeing her that much anymore, unfortunately. I looked like one of the girls from a pre-war magazine, my blonde hair in golden waves, perfectly framing my face. I thought it was a shame that I would look my nicest while getting married to a guy like Butch.

Amata painted my face with some makeup she had saved for a special occasion. Blush and mascara and lipstick, I was almost amazed at how pretty I looked, I never thought of myself as a beautiful girl, boys never fawned over me like the other girls. The dress was a bit better than the vault-tec issued wedding dress, it was detailed with lace and buttons and fit me perfectly.

I studied myself in the mirror as Amata adjusted my veil, she and everyone else was still in their vault suits, obviously.

"Oh Amata, I look so pretty, and it's all wasted on him." I forced my tears away, I had been crying far too much lately.

"This isn't for him Eve, every girl deserves to look beautiful for once, even vault dwellers like us." She laughed.

"Well, hey, at least your wedding will be cool, I'll promise I'll do your hair like you did mine, you've been so nice to me." I hugged her tightly.

"I love you Eve, best friends forever, right?"

I laughed at her usage of our dumb kid saying. "Always."

 

My father walked me down the aisle, said I looked like my mother, I tried not to cry.

Butch was wearing a button up and slacks, ties weren't his style I guess. He looked unfeeling as ever, his face still bruised from the days before.

I didn't really listen to what Father Gabriel was saying until it was time for me to respond.

"Butch, do you take Eve for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Father Gabriel asked, I prayed Butch would say no, that he would make a scene and be childish again.

But he didn't. "Yeah sure, I do." He sighed.

"Eve, do you take Butch for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better,  for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" His words rang into my head.

I swallowed. "I do." I said meekly, my hands wrapped tightly around a bouquet of fake white roses.

"You may kiss the bride."

Before I could even react Butch pecked me quickly, causing my cheeks to grow pink.

 

He gave us some standard stainless steel wedding rings, mine had a fake diamond on it, I really didn't want to wear it everyday but the Overseer insisted. They gave us a generic marriage certificate with our names filled in, in a cursive font to make it more official looking I suppose. 

My father took our picture with his instant camera, I felt it was a waste of film, but in his eyes this was still the only wedding I was gonna get. But neither of us smiled.

Nearly the entire vault crammed into that small chapel, either giving their well wishes or glaring at us from afar. Butch hardly said anything the entire night, leaving me to deal with everything.

Butch's mother, Ellen DeLoria, congratulated me. "Oh dear you look so beautiful, I've always wanted a daughter." She said with tears in her eyes, 

"Thank you." I tried to sound as sincere as I could. 

Susie glared at me from one of the pews in the back, even with Paul's arm around her shoulders she couldn't keep her mind off Butch, I gathered. 

Amata hugged me and said how she wished she could've been my maid of honor, as if the overseer cared about such things. 

My father put a nurturing hand on my shoulder. "You're growing up so fast Eve, your mother would be proud." 

 _Proud of what?_ I thought. _Marrying someone I don't love? Submitting to the overseer?_

I could barely stomach how my father was acting, just handing me to the wolves like this. I thought he was the only one that going to look out for me, but, as it turns out the only person I'll ever be able to count on is myself.

I bit my tongue, forcing a small smile and nodding. 

 

 

We arrived to our small apartment with our bags. I went to the bathroom, leaving the door open as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I gotta say Nosebleed, you clean up pretty nice."

"I look, I look like my mother." I stared into the mirror at myself, I didn't look like a little kid anymore.

"What are you going on about Nosebleed?" He asked.

"Will you stop calling me that?! Jesus Christ we're not in grade school anymore Butch" I exclaimed.

"So what should I call you then? Honey? Doll? Baby?" He mocked me. "Like we're happy newlyweds." He laughed.

"Are you 12 years old?" I scoffed. "Don't you get it? It's all over, you're stuck living with someone you hate." I sighed, not wanting to take the wedding dress off yet.

He sat on the edge of the bed casually. "Aw come on Nosebleed, I don't hate you. You're okay I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh whatever Butch." I scoffed. "You tormented me every day for years, there's no way you're okay with this."

"No I'm not, but who gives a fuck anyways? I'm a hairstylist and Susie broke up with me so she could pop out some babies with Paul." He sighed, laying down on the bed. "Aw poor Butch." I mocked. "Wait, You got hairstylist from your G.O.A.T.? I'm sorry that's hilarious." I giggled.

"Shut up Taylor, before I get in trouble for domestic abuse." He joked.

I cleared my throat. "Less hilarious."

I closed the door for a second, taking off my dress and changing into my vault-tec undershirt and shorts.

"Anyways," I said as I carefully put the dress and veil away in the closet. I could feel him looking at me intently, I'd never been shy about my body before this moment but I suddenly felt my cheeks grow pink. "I'm beat, I'll take the couch if you want." I suggestion. There was only one bed, queen-sized, in pink satin, maybe for our honeymoon. We had a whole week off like the Overseer expected us to just have sex immediately, for an entire week, maybe I'll just say I'm on my period to mess with his majesty.

I sighed. "The Overseer really overdid it with the sheets." I chuckled slightly.

"Don't be an idiot, we can share the bed, stop being such a spaz." There he went again making me feel like a dumb kid all over again.

I laid down on the bed, enveloping myself in the covers, it was 12 am, I was tired and I had never felt satin before.

He stripped down to his underwear, I turned away so that he didn't see me blush.

But he did. "Don't be such a schoolgirl. Everyone knows you and Freddie Gomez did it in the girls locker room." He scoffed.

"What?! No I didn't! I made out with him _once_ and no offense to Freddie but it wasn't great." I retorted, he laughed at how defensive I got. "Did he tell all you guys we did?" I sat up to look at him with worried eyes.

"I mean yeah but, it's not a big deal I mean it was just guy talk." He shrugged. "I don't know why you're so bent out of shape about it."

"I just--I used to have a crush on him, I guess." I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, poor you wanted to marry Freddie Gomez and now your stuck with me. Boo hoo." He repaid my previous mocking of Susie and him.

I sighed, turning away from him again and closing my eyes. "Goodnight, Butch." He didn't respond. 

 

[fanfic tumblr](https://iluvtellingstories.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea I changed her name from Audrey to Eve cuz of the whole thing in the bible with Eve and the snake, Butch is a tunnel snake blah blah blah you get it lmao
> 
> if there's any name inconsistencies sorry guys :/
> 
> but comment what you guys think of it 
> 
> ily


	3. Not So Alone

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up, the alarm on my pip boy was a quiet beeping, but my body was trained to wake up immediately when I heard it. I felt something wrapped around waist that I would soon realize was Butch's arm. I didn't hold it against him because I knew that he didn't mean it, if he was conscious he wouldn't touch me with a ten foot long pole.

I glanced at him for a second, he actually looked peaceful, if I tried really hard I might've forgotten who he was. But he was still him and I was still me, I couldn't ever forget that.

I managed to squeeze out of bed without waking him, walking to the bathroom with a towel and a fresh vault suit.

I showered quickly, hot water was scarce as is. But we had all new toiletries that I didn't mind using, I suppose our small apartment was a wedding gift, I wondered if they would keep that up with every couple. I left the bathroom still drying my hair with towel, setting it on a chair in the kitchen as I made myself some cereal with powdered milk.

"Where are you going?" Butch asked me as he walked into the kitchen, he was still in his boxers, unfortunately, and his jet black hair had grown wavy as his pomade wore off.

I looked down to avoid visibly blushing.

"I need to help my father in the clinic." I said, sitting on the counter as I shoveled cereal into my mouth. "And you should get dressed, don't you have to study cosmetology or whatever?" I asked, eating another spoonful.

"Shut up about the hair thing will ya? And don't you remember? We're on our honeymoon, no responsibilities." He said jokingly.

I scoffed. "Yeah that sounds _so_ fun." I said sarcastically as I filled my mouth with the cereal.

 "Besides I have to go see the overseer about switching my assigned job so I can work in the clinic full time." I placed the empty bowl in the sink as I hopped off the counter, looking through my schedule on my pip boy.

I headed out the door still looking at my pip boy, my hair still slightly damp. I walked straight to the clinic. I knew I wasn't supposed to be working, my father would surely turn me away but I just wanted to get back to normal.

 

"Hey Jonas!" I greeted him as I arrived to the clinic, putting on my lab coat and pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Hey Eve... Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" He asked genuinely, as if I was happy to be married.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Honeymoon? Like this is a real marriage? Come on Jonas, you've gotta see that this is just one of the Overseers idiotic plans, it'll blow over in a month." I tried to convince him.

"Eve?" I turned around to see my father, much to my dismay. "The overseer said no working, you can study at home but you are meant to be spending time with your new spouse." I tried not to cringe at the word.

"I can't just stay home all day, I have things to do." I exclaimed worriedly, in a last attempt.

"You don't have to stay home but you are meant to be on vacation, probably the only one you're going to get, so you should relax." He sighed, itching his graying beard.

I admitted to defeat, taking off my lab coat and leaving the clinic. Practically hanging my head in defeat.

 

I ran into Butch's chest as he left the apartment and I arrived.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" He smirked at me, his hair freshly gelled and his tunnel snakes leather jacket on.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right." I said sarcastically, before sighing. "I'm not allowed to work this week." I pushed past him, taking off shoes.

"Oh what a travesty." He mocked. "Anyways, I'm going to go hang out with the gang so don't wait up Nosebleed." He said as he left.

"Whatever." I replied. _Who does he think he is?_

 

I started to unpack all of my clothes, that consisted mostly of vault suits and undergarments, with some other various items of clothing. I put them all in one side of the closet, trying to leave room for Butch's belongings, I did the same with the dressers. I kept my most prized possessions in a suit case under the bed, I didn't trust Butch enough to have them out in the open. The only thing I put up was a framed picture of my father and I, from my tenth birthday, in the living room, just so it didn't look so empty.

After I put all my things away I decided I should study, I was still carrying on with studying medicine, despite what the G.O.A.T. Test results were. I did include some psychology though, just in case I couldn't get out of it.

I always have to prepare for the worst.

 

I checked my Pip Boy after a few hours of studying, 12:00pm. I decided to go find Amata to have lunch, some normal human interaction should do me good. I left the apartment, locking the door behind me and walking towards the diner.

It was busy, as it usually was this time of day.

When I walked into the diner I could feel quite a few pairs of eyes on me, I couldn't help but feel suddenly self conscious. But I felt slightly better when my eyes met Amata's.

"Hey Eve! Come sit with us." She called over to me, she was sitting next to Freddie, he had his arm around her so I could only assume that they were a couple now.

I walked to their booth after grabbing some food, sitting across from them both as I ate the food on my plate.

"So how's married life treating you?" She asked jokingly, Freddie chuckled.

"Ha ha, laugh it up guys, it's only my life." I joked back at them, taking a bite of some canned beans.

"Come on Eve, Butch isn't that bad." Freddie said.

"Well then why don't _you_ marry him?" I retorted, they both laughed.

I suddenly remembered what Butch told me the night before, about Freddie lying about me.

I couldn't help but to hold some animosity towards him for that reason, although I was more angry at the Overseer for making all this happen in the first place. I wouldn't even have known Freddie said that if he didn't. I felt pity for him in a way, he was always an awkward boy, and I suppose the only way he could impress his gang of pubescent boys is to tell them he had me in the very romantic venue of the girl's locker room. Maybe it's better that I do know, I could've ended up marrying Freddie, which might've been even worse. At least I know Butch knows what he is, he doesn't pretend to be nice like Freddie.

Although I think Amata will do him good, she always brings out the better in people.

 

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Anyways, I don't wanna talk about all that marriage stuff anymore, what have you guys been up to?" I asked as I started to eat the bag of Dandy Boy Apples I got.

"Not much, my father has been really getting onto me lately about 'the responsibilities of the future Overseer' and about how 'I'm the future leader of the vault', I didn't think it was possible for him to put more pressure on me." She looked down, Freddie rubbed her back reassuringly.

"There isn't much of a future for this vault anyways." I sighed, they both looked at me like I was insane. "I mean it's not like we can stay down here forever." I explained.

"Eve! Don't say things like that!" Amata scolded me, her brown eyes filled with worry as she looked around. I guess she didn't want anyone to hear what I had said.

"Sorry." I apologized as the infamous Tunnel Snakes walked in the diner. Butch was talking to Wally as his eyes met mine, I looked down quickly.

"Yo, Freddie!" Butch called over to him.

He kissed Amata on the cheek before joining the other guys, I was kind of relieved after he left.

Amata turned back to me. "So, your wedding night. Spill." She inquired.

I couldn’t help but laugh out loud. "Spill? There's nothing to say."

"Nothing?" She raised an eyebrow. "He didn't try anything?"

"Oh please, like he ever would." I fidgeted with the sleeve of my vault suit.

"You're gonna have to sooner or later, we'll all have to." She replied.

"You're starting to sound like your father." I sighed.

She scoffed. "Like you're one to talk."

I chuckled at that, she's got me there. "Amata, please put yourself in my position for a second, you got paired with someone you could stand, someone you like even, Freddie is a nice guy, you probably would've married him anyways." I explained.

She thought for a second. "Who do you think you would've married? If the choice wasn't made for you."

I was taken aback by the question. I scoffed. "I don't know, I haven’t thought about any of this since I was a kid." I checked the time on my Pip Boy. "I've got to go anyways." I lied. _Should I feel this exhausted over an hour long conversation with my best friend? I just want everything to go back to normal._ I thought.

 

I stopped by the library, I didn’t know what to do with myself beside study. I decided to stay in the library and study some family psychology textbooks at one of the tables. I tried to occupy my mind for as long I could, I might as well use this vacation time to get prepared for the career that's being forced on me. But I did study some actual medical textbooks too, I'll never understand why the Overseer thinks a counselor is more useful than another doctor. But then again, I guess the vault is supposed to be perfect, it doesn't need more than one doctor.

I left the library around 5, checking out one of the family psychology textbooks, and a spy novel, just for good measure.

 

I stopped by the clinic on my way back to the apartment. Jonas was sitting at his desk outside the exam room, talking to my father.

They both turned for me. "Eve, didn’t I already have this conversation with you?" He said, giving me a dad look to end them all.

I looked at him questioningly. "So I can't even visit my own father now?" I asked dramatically. "Are you and the overseer just gonna lock me in a room until I pop out some babies?" My hands were on my hips as I went on, my father cringed.

He raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I get it." He chuckled.

I smirked. "Anyways I'm just here to pick up another medical textbook." I felt a pang of worry. "Oh Dad, can you please talk to the Overseer about letting me continue studying medicine with you in the clinic?" I asked him sincerely.

"Sweetie you got the results of your G.O.A.T. Exam, we'll really need a counselor after all these new marriages, you won't be able to do both." He said somberly, finding the next text book I needed.

"Oh yes because keeping these fake marriages together is so much more important than another doctor." I replied sarcastically as he handed me the book.

He sighed. "I will ask him."

I smiled as I headed out the door. "Thanks Dad!"

 

I walked in the apartment, placing my books on the coffee table.

I couldn't help but jump as I saw the figure in the kitchen.

"Oh! Butch I didn't expect you to be back." I said, clutching my chest, chuckling slightly in relief. 

"Nosebleed, I live here." He scoffed, drinking a purified water from the fridge.

"Didn't you say not to wait up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don’t ask." He replied, I imagine he ran into the same problem I did, everyone asking questions about this freak show.

 Butch sat on the couch, looking at all my books. He didn't criticize any of them, surprisingly, not even the spy novel.

I looked through the fridge, that was stocked for the week, after that we would have to work for ration cards.

"Oh sweet! We got some fresh vegetables from the greenhouse." I exclaimed, smiling.

"Please Eve, be a little more dorky." He said sarcastically as he flipped through the spy novel.

"Aw," I put my hand on my heart in a mocking way. "you called me Eve."

"Don’t be such a spaz." He ignored my laughs.

I sighed. "We'll work on it."

"Are you hungry? I'll probably make some soup or something." I asked, eyeing the carrots and celery.

He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. "You know how to cook?"

"I manage pretty well, I had to if I wanted any decent meals anyways, my dad's a lousy cook." I smirked. I grabbed the cutting board and placed all the vegetables on it.

I grabbed a knife from the drawer. "I'm surprised they even let us have knives, with all the other things they do for 'the safety of the vault.' " I did air quotes with my fingers.

He smirked but didn't say anything.

"Do you wanna help be cut the vegetables?" I asked him, I should try to give him a chance.

His face lit up slightly, I wondered why he would care, as he got up, I handed him the knife and grabbed another for myself.

I placed my hands over his and taught him how to cut the vegetables properly. It felt strange, being this close to him, even if we slept in the same bed the night before. I took my hands back rather abruptly when I remembered who he was, who I was.

I went back to chopping the vegetables, he looked confused for a second before continuing again.

 

After we were done cooking we sat down and ate, he was surprised it actually tasted good.

It was nice actually… I didn't feel so alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant tell if this is good or not lol  
> tell me what you think
> 
>  
> 
> [fanfic tumblr](https://iluvtellingstories.tumblr.com/) search eve or this isn't real for character aesthetics n stuff 
> 
>  
> 
> ily guys


	4. Ultimatums

The next week was pretty repetitive, studying, avoiding Amata, avoiding pretty much everyone. I spent most of my time at the library, Butch was usually off hanging out with his friends. It's like we had an unspoken agreement, we weren't exactly enemies anymore, but we definitely weren't best friends, we wouldn't go out of our way to hang out with each other.

My plan was to wait it out essentially, wait until everyone got over me being married and started talking to me like a normal person again.

But it just wasn't going to happen.

 

It was Monday now, I could finally go back to work.. But as I entered the clinic, I was about to greet my father when I heard the Overseer's voice through the intercom.

"Eve Taylor and Butch DeLoria to the Overseer's office."

I sighed. _What could he possibly want now?_ I thought. I fidgeted with my ponytail for a second, wondering if I should even go. _Should I pretend I didn't hear it? No, he'd just repeat himself or send someone after me._

I conceded, walking to the Overseer's with my head down, god forbid I make eye contact with someone.  

That didn't stop everyone from staring at me though, it's like they expected Butch and I to get together, like we were being stubborn and would give in eventually.

And now the Overseer wanted to see me. I prayed he just wanted to talk about our professional lives and  not our inability to procreate. If he had any hope at all that I was going to get pregnant, he was completely mistaken. I was not going to risk my life for him, let a child grow inside me, not out of love or want, but just to please the leader of this asinine vault. 

 

I sat next to Butch in the chairs in front of the Overseer's desk, he looked as disapproving as ever.

"I'm sure you two are wondering why I called you into my office." He said solemnly, interlocking his hands.

"I've got a good idea." Butch snapped.

I felt a wave of anxiety. "What?" I turned from Butch  to the Overseer with worried eyes.

The Overseer sighed. "As you both know, yesterday was the last day of your honeymoon. Although I doubt you two have… consummated your marriage."

"How do ya know we haven't?" Butch retorted confidently.

I couldn't reply to either of them, I just sat there in shock. _Was he really gonna force us to have sex?_

He ignored Butch, he didn't believe him at all it seemed.

"While I won't put a time limit on consummating your marriage--"

"How nice of you." I said sarcastically.

"You will be given pregnancy tests every month after next month, if you can't get pregnant after so many months, you will need to be assigned different partners." He explained. "Although I can't imagine any complications, other than refusing, if you two refuse you are subject to consequences."

"Yeah that's still a time limit, you're just not telling us when the time is up." I fumed. "And how would you even know if we weren't having sex?!"

He scoffed. "Mrs. DeLoria," I cringed, I knew he did it on purpose. "you have been insubordinate through this entire ordeal, if there is no pregnancy, I know it is because of you and your inability to obey." He had a knowing smile across his face that made my blood boil and my skin crawl. I didn't care if he was Amata's father, I just wanted to stop him by any means necessary. 

 

"I'm gonna kill myself." I said as soon as we closed the apartment door behind us.

Butch scoffed."Shut up Nosebleed, you're so dramatic."

I sat on the couch, resting my head in my hands. "This is cruel and unusual right? He can't do this to us." I muttered as he sat down next to me.

"I figure we've got at least 4 months until he starts,  ya know, enacting the consequences." He said. "So we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He put a hand on my shoulder.

I started crying into my hands.

He pulled his hand away abruptly. "Oh geez, don't cry." He said, visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I just want everything to go back to normal, I don't wanna get pregnant." I was almost hysterical at this point.

He patted me on the back, trying his best to comfort me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, wiping the tears flowing out of my eyes with the sleeve of my vault suit.

His blue eyes filled with confusion. "Come on Eve, all that stuff when we were kids, you know I never meant any of it, right?"

I scoffed. "Sure." Like I believed that for a second.

"Whatever, Eve, I ain't got time for you to cry all day like this." He shook his head.

"Time? All we have is time. We're gonna rot in this godforsaken vault." I exclaimed.

That threw him off guard, his blue eyes widened in shock. "What, you wanna leave the vault?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know! I've only started considering it lately." I looked at my shoes, thinking I shouldn't have said anything. "I know I should, I should've left the day the Overseer told us he wanted us to breed like cattle." I felt more hot tears flow out of my eyes. "If I wasn't such a coward I would have." I wiped the tears frantically, but they didn't stop.

"So I figure we have two options: the first is we suck it up and make hot, sensual love." He joked.

I couldn't help but laugh through the tears. "Gross."

He looked pleased with himself. "Or we could leave."

"Leave the vault?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Butch, I couldn't, I couldn't leave my dad like that." I shook my head.

He shrugged. "Those are the options, take 'em or leave 'em."

I looked at him, my lip still trembling slightly, he was messing with his pocket knife and looking at the picture I hung on the wall.

"Was this on your birthday?" He asked, I got up to look at the picture with him.

I was ten years old, new baseball cap and BB gun, wide eyed with a toothy grin. My father looked much younger, less gray. I had a busted lip from fighting with the boys, and my blonde hair was cut in a bob right beneath my chin.

I chuckled. "Yeah, my tenth birthday. You don't remember? You stole my sweet roll, it was a very pivotal moment in my life." I smirked up at him but he didn't shake his gaze.

"Did I bust your lip?" He asked, his arms were crossed.

"No, that was Wally but you were definitely complicit." I teased, sniffling. Although it was Wally that time, it could've easily been Butch, they took turns tormenting me.

 

He stared at the picture until I said something. "What do you want to do?" I asked. "Given the options."

"I've always wanted to leave this vault, to see what's out there, I never really thought I would but, with all this happening..." He replied. "But that doesn't mean we can't ya know, consummate the marriage before I leave, if you wanna stay." He winked at me, causing me to go red.

"As if!" I exclaimed, playfully pushing him as he laughed at my embarrassment.

"Well I have to leave if you are, they'll come after me either way. They'll think I had something to do with it." I sighed.

"I don't think they would, you're the doctor's kid." He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"You're underestimating how much the Overseer doesn't like me, you saw the way he was back there." I bit my lip, it was true, he's always had a particular distaste for me. "Hey! Maybe that's why he paired me with you." I exclaimed, Butch glared at me. "Oh, no offense, you know what I mean."

"Whatever Nosebleed, you're lucky you got paired with me." He stated.

"The Overseer is acting like he used science to pair us but I know he paired Amata with Freddie on purpose, for all I know she could've told him to!" I exclaimed.

"You're mad at your little girlfriend now?" He laughed. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Ugh, you should've seen them at the diner, so lovey-dovey. They were acting like I was crazy for being upset about all this, like they could possibly understand!" I sat back on the couch, he stood in front of me.

"So why are you telling me all this? I get it, you hate me and you despise the fact that you have to be in the same room as me." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, I don't hate you, don't you get it? I can't talk to Amata, I can't even speak to my father, everyone is acting so weird. They're all acting like this is okay! That I'll get over it in a week, after I stop being stubborn. You're the only one I can actually stand to be around, isn't that so fucked up?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Not that it matters anyways…" I sighed. "Sorry for being like this, I know I'm making this difficult for you." I brought my knees to my chest. I thought maybe it would've been easier just to get over it, Butch wasn't that bad, I didn't think so anyways. Would it have been so bad to just do as I was told?

I couldn't. Just the thought of being with someone because of a rule, because the Overseer told me to, it made me want to heave. The thought of pregnancy made me want to die.

"Don't worry about it Eve, the Overseer has always been a bastard, I'm sure this is all just a power high for him." He brushed it off.

I looked up at him. I still couldn't understand why he was being so nice to me, why didn't he just leave when I started crying? Or tell me I was being stupid? He had his hands in the pockets of his jacket, his hair was freshly styled and his gaze was questioning, he was probably wondering why I was staring at him.

I cleared my throat. "I've gotta get to work." I got up hastily.

 

I arrived at the clinic while my father was treating someone in the exam room, Jonas was still at his desk.

I greeted him before making my way to the bathroom, washing my face and hoping no one would be able to tell I was crying. My blonde hair was still pulled back in a now messy ponytail. I bit my lip as I looked in the mirror, my eyes were slightly puffy but the redness went down.

"Oh Eve, can you treat the patient in Exam Room 2?" I nodded before grabbing my clipboard and heading to the said room.

Susie Mack was sitting in the room, nervously moving her leg. "Oh, its you." She said with disdain.

I ignored her. "So what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I just came to get some pregnancy tests." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"The Overseer isn't going to make you take them every month?" I asked.

"No. Why, is he doing that to you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is it because Butch won't touch you?" She laughed. "Is he still hung up on me? Or maybe he just doesn't want to touch your stiff, lifeless body, you know that's what Freddie said about you. Everyone knows you're a prude, and that Butch would rather live a life of celibacy than touch you." Her words were coated in venom and I felt my jaw clench as she hurled her last insult at me.

I snapped my head up from my clipboard to look at her. "Susie, do yourself a favor and for once in your life, shut the fuck up." I spat at her. She opened her mouth to respond but I cut her off. "I'm sorry that the Overseer made Butch marry me, but you're fucking Paul now anyways so I don't really understand why you give a fuck anymore." I grabbed the two small sticks out of the drawer and shoved them in her hands. "Here's your fucking pregnancy tests."

Susie just stared at me with fear in her eyes, before shuffling out of the room.

I sighed, I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. I've never done things like that, not before this all happened. It's like my entire life is tumbling out of control and I can't do anything to stop it.

I couldn't even understand why I got so angry, she didn't even say anything I hadn't heard before.

Maybe I was fooling myself, thinking I didn't want Butch but really it was him that didn't want me. Could anyone really want me? I was starting to think no one ever would.

When I left the room my father was standing there, arms crossed. "Why did Susie Mack say you were very rude to her with very colorful language?" He asked me.

"I doubt she worded it like that." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"What had been getting into you lately? You can't swear at our patients Eve." He scolded.

"Why shouldn't I? Everyone already hates me." I scoffed. "She was acting like I wasn't forced to marry him, like I just stole her boyfriend!" 

"Eve Frances, if you do anything like this again I will be forced to enact consequences. I can't just look the other way, I can't pick favorites." He said solemnly.

I sighed at his using of my middle name. "It won't happen again Dad." I promised.

 

The rest of the day went smoothly, I managed not to threaten bodily harm on anyone else. I ended my shift at around 8pm, I had stayed a little later because I wasn't so eager to go home, not after having an emotional breakdown in front of Butch.

I went to the diner and used one of my ration cards to get some Fancy Lad Snack Cakes, I loved the little sugary things and I think I deserved on after today. I got some Nuka Colas too, just to really ensure the cavities. I spotted Susie talking to Christine, while glaring at me, no doubt making herself look like the victim. I left as soon as I got the snacks.

The apartment was empty when I entered it, it always made me feel homesick, not having my dad, or even his stuff there. I put the things I got from the diner in the fridge and started making dinner. I made some Blamco Mac & Cheese, adding some powdered milk to make it slightly creamier. I didn't mind cooking, it was actually the only thing about being someone's wife that seemed nice to me, not that I am anyone's wife.

Butch came in right after dinner was done.

"Oh hey, are you hungry?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, starving." He took his jacket off, tossing it on the couch. I made two bowls of macaroni and set them both on the table. "Oh and I got some Nuka Colas if you want one." I got up to get them.

"Thanks." He said as I popped the caps off both of them. I handed him his as he ate.

I took a few bites. "Oh I almost forgot." I laughed slightly. "You need to tell your girlfriend to leave me the fuck alone."

He looked stunned. "My girlfriend?"

"Susie, she came by the clinic and antagonized me." I explained. "And then I got in trouble for telling her off!"

"What did she say?" He asked with his mouth full.

I scoffed. "High school stuff, like I was ugly or whatever, it was so dumb." I took a swig of Nuka Cola.

"What did she come into the clinic for?" He asked.

 _Oh shit._ "Oh… um, pregnancy tests." I bit my lip.

His jaw clenched before he scoffed. "Figures."

"I mean, she did seem pretty hung up on you while she was berating me, pretty jovial about the fact that we weren't, ya know." I implied.

"Do ya gotta tell everyone our business? It might be good if people thought we were together." He replied.

I smirked. "Yes, you can ask me to the school dance and then I'll have a sleepover with all the girls and I can tell everyone you popped my cherry." I laughed. "Oh wait, Freddie already did that, told everyone I was bad in bed too, isn't that rich." I sighed, taking my hair down, shaking it with my hands so it would lay evenly.

Butch laughed before eyeing me suspiciously. "Wait, Nosebleed, are you a virgin?" He asked me.

My eyes widened as my cheeks turned pink. "That is none of your business!" I took both of our empty bowls to the sink.

"You are!" He pointed at me like a kid, practically gawking.

"Are you twelve years old?!" I drank the rest of my Nuka Cola.

"Is that why you don't wanna, ya know?" He raised an eyebrow at me, motioning towards the bedroom.

"Yes because I must be crazy to not want you, right?" I asked, my words dripping with sarcasm.

He stood up, blocking me on the way the bedroom. He was standing far too close to me, I wasn't that short but he still towered over me.

"Come on Doll," he brushed my blonde hair behind me shoulder. "I can be gentle, I'll make your first time really special." His fingers traced the skin of my neck. He felt like electricity and he smelled like cigarettes and pomade, I almost had a lapse in judgement.

My face was practically scarlet and I was afraid maybe he could hear my heart beating so loudly.

I pushed him away from me abruptly, but he just laughed at my embarrassment.

"Ugh, you are insufferable!" I yelled at him as I made my way to the bedroom.

 

I took my boots off as he trailed behind me. "I am so sick of everyone acting like I'm the crazy one! This whole vault is crazy!" I exclaimed, taking off my vault suit behind the cracked bathroom door.

"Come on Eve, I was just teasing." He tried to reason with me.

I came out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts.

"Are you going to bed already?" He looked at his Pip Boy. "It's like 9pm."

I sighed. "I don't know, I am just so sick of this day. I want it to be over." I plopped onto the bed, laying on my back on top of the blankets.

Butch laid down the same, still in his vault suit, looking at the ceiling with me. "So, you really want to leave the vault?" He asked in a serious tone.

"What do you mean? You were the one acting all gung ho about it this morning." I replied. "Yes I mean, I'll go insane if I stay here." I stated, placing a hand on my forehead in exhaustion.

"That implies that you aren't already insane." He chuckled.

I looked at him with a serious expression. "I'm not kidding around Butch, this isn't kid stuff, if we leave we'll never be able to come back, and they will try to stop us." I sighed. "We'd have to leave everyone behind."

"At this point I think the Overseer would pay me to leave the vault." He chuckled.

"The Overseer would never open the vault, he's a coward." I turned off the lamp. "Well I'm gonna lay in the dark until I fall asleep." I turned over on my side, practically in the fetal position. He got the hint and left, probable going to hang out with his 'gang'. I cried until I fell asleep.

 

-

 

[fanfic tumblr](https://iluvtellingstories.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what up my dudes its been 50 years. lmao im so unsure with everything i write but i hope u like this <3 ily


End file.
